


路线

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 早上刷牙时，丹帝想到死亡。dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 2





	路线

早上刷牙时，丹帝想到死亡。他不常想死的事，因此这事在他脑袋里留了很久。吃了饭，他搭电梯去对战塔顶楼，在第四十二层停了一会儿，三个新来的员工嘻笑着钻进电梯里，对他打招呼，然后在边上聊他们自己的。电梯很大，够再来六七拨人，还够他们在电梯上升途中对战，但最好还是停下来，因为这电梯太好使了，反而让上升对战一事变得过短而无趣。那三个人凑在一起，站在一侧，丹帝站在另一侧。他们讨论早饭的事，然后说午饭，说完了说晚饭。丹帝心想，这些新人已经掌握工作要领了。到第八十七层，他们涌出去，回过头和他再打招呼。您加油，他们中的一个说。

“你们也是，”丹帝说，对他们笑了一下。他目送他们离开，直到电梯门把他们的影像合上。

电梯把他送到最上边之前，他闭了一会儿眼睛。死这个字还在他脑袋里硌着其他想法，但他没有想具体的东西，只是任由那种模糊的云似的概念缠绕，妨碍大脑其他部分灵活运转。有一回就在顶楼，他站在玻璃落地窗前往外望，想着放松一下眼睛，调调焦距，他往宫门的后头，或者说北边看，一只咕咕鸽在半空中飞着，奋力拍翅膀往上飞，然后猛地坠落入林间，仿佛被透明的雷电击中，直堕几百米。他抓着喷火龙从天窗飞出去，那只咕咕鸽落入的那个方向在他眼睛里凝聚成小点，越来越黑，一点儿也不真切。他当时觉得那儿就和精灵球一样，咕咕鸽哪是什么掉下去，只是回到了球里。喷火龙叫了声。他的视野倏地变得清晰，树林便刷拉拉地展开，一整片地出现在他们眼前。他们往下飞，丹帝盘算着从那高度往下落会到那儿，风会导致什么样的移动之类云云，然后问喷火龙他怎么想。喷火龙没看到事情经过，但在往下飞时听丹帝说了，便在喉咙里咕噜嘎嗷地回答，他那意思是他觉得那咕咕鸽要么飞走了，要么绝对惨不忍睹，他不大想看。他们在树上边飞了一圈，在树下飞了一圈，都是按照搜寻标准的那种闪电型路线飞。

门开了，发出哗的滑动声。丹帝睁开眼睛，觉得自己好像睡着了一会儿。每到年末他都有这样的感觉，好像只要闭上眼睛就能睡着，但也并不是真正入睡，也就是在浅睡眠附近徘徊，半睡半醒，有点儿动静就会醒来，醒了也不觉得困，也不觉得更精神。他当上联盟会长没几年就明白了当年洛兹成天找机会四处溜达的原因，并且将他的生物钟弄得一塌糊涂。要是他能睡上十分钟，他就不累了，只要没有对战安排，他就每工作三小时睡十分钟，如此往复，晚上也可以不用睡，直到做完当天份额的事情。他的办公室在正前方。走廊直直通向办公室。地毯是红色的，右侧是对战场，左侧是会议室和其他能随便拿来做任何用途的房间，透明的防弹玻璃把房间分割开来，有必要时还能拆掉，但这个功能直至今日也没人用过。

他进了自己的办公室，把玻璃的透明度调到中央，也就是能模模糊糊看到个近处影子但看不真切的地步。年末要干的事情比较多，年终总结啊，下一年的安排啊，和其他地区的交流啊，他心想洛兹做得得心应手，而他还是得再学学。他满脑子想着的还是旁边的那个对战场，再当个三十年的联盟会长也不会变。再说那只咕咕鸽，他们最后没找到它，觉得它大概是飞走了，但丹帝也隐隐觉得或许是他俩都太不想看到它摔烂的样子，因此避开了有最高可能性的地方。谁知道呢，丹帝后来读了几本书，有的医生从医学角度解释宝可梦飞到一半突然不动的原因，有的从神秘学角度说得天花乱坠，但考虑到既然有极巨能量场这种玄乎东西在，索妮亚还给了他几本物理学的书，说她作为宝可梦博士极力推荐这些，还问他为什么突然看起了这些内容。我有点好奇，他说。她耸耸肩。还有一次，在下面几层的哪一层里，一只达摩狒狒在战斗中突然抽搐不止，地板被它扯起了一块。丹帝没亲眼见到，他知道时，它和它的训练家都已经在宝可梦中心里了。那日中午，他到那一层去，看见了那个被达摩狒狒捏出来的疙瘩，它像对战塔长的疙瘩，所有训练家迟早都会长那样的疙瘩，硌着他们，让他们跟得了癌症一样。疙瘩在那儿留了两天才有人去修。他和那时负责和达摩狒狒的训练家对战的员工聊了一会儿，问她要不要休假。如果要休假，他准会同意。说话时她不停用手指梳头发，发出“呃”“啊”的声音。

“算了，”她说。

“我觉得你应该休假。”

“没关系。我下班后去宝可梦中心看看。”

“你想请假的话就找我，”丹帝说。

“我知道。”她说，“我是说我知道了。”

下午她请了假。

闹钟突然响了起来，丹帝摸了摸鼻子，笔还在动着，没打算停。他关掉闹钟，那边手顺势抓住手机，轻轻握着。他写完那一份后放下笔，到沙发上睡了十分钟，醒来后觉得做了个好几小时长的梦，但其实他做梦也就几秒钟，只是梦里长。喷火龙在精灵球里，丹帝醒时发现他的手在喷火龙的精灵球上，便想起奇巴纳曾说他在梦中拿起过精灵球，一副要对战的样子，只是手软塌塌的，举起两厘米就又跌下去。那只达摩狒狒之所以倒下，是因为训练过度，一次两次也罢，次数多了身体承受不住，最终倒下了。他几天后问那个员工达摩狒狒的事，而她摇了摇头。他不知道摇头到底是什么意思，是说它不行了，还是说她其实也不清楚，但他没有再问。她问能不能把他们的事都交给她处理。丹帝说行。

他忘了吃晚饭。九点多他肚子饿时才意识到自己不再是二十多三十岁的人了，只有那个年龄段的人才能肆无忌惮地耗费生命，亿万富翁似的。他现在会肚子饿，会眼睛酸，会嘴巴干或手累，但他心想他也就五十不到，他小时候看着他妈妈，没想过岁月流逝的的确确会让人有所感觉。他想完才想起来他是五十多而不是五十不到。他订了份外卖，就着文件和矿泉水吃咖喱，喷火龙在精灵球里待得闲了，自己跑了出来，把脑袋搁在他的腿上打瞌睡，睡一会儿换个姿势，把头放到他的脚边上，总之是和他挨紧着，不愿离开。休息时，丹帝抚摸他的脑袋，沿着摸得出骨头的地方摸，觉得要么是因为他俩朝夕相处他才摸不出变化，要么喷火龙就像所有的龙一样拥有长得人类无法用脑袋考虑的寿命，所以才不会改变。他就是觉得什么也没变，不像他，他虽说不在意，但也的确能从皮肤上感觉到年龄的变化。人类的时间在前进时，许多宝可梦的时间是静止不动的，但时间或迟或早总会来到尽头。这些事情在他脑袋里游荡。到十点多时，丹帝突然发现无事可做了。他的脑袋蒙蒙的，好像刚被文字浸泡过，每每此时他都觉得高兴，认定自己和那些会冥想的宝可梦有了同样的感受，尽管他其实并不知道冥想是什么感觉，他只是这样想便觉得是真的。第二天的文件在桌子另一侧，叠得整整齐齐，他没打算动它们。他叫醒喷火龙，把他收回精灵球里。他在电梯里叫出租车，到楼下等一会儿，钢铠鸦就抓着那大黑车厢落地。宫门市的这一侧在快十二点时也还亮着灯，明亮得叫人觉得心里踏实。按照规定，对战塔也亮着几盏灯，免得飞机和一些夜晚出没的宝可梦撞上。出租车转了个弯，他一侧头就能看到他的对战塔，简直像个高大壮观的花灯。大多数人都去睡了，往下看也只能瞅见零星几个脑袋，也有人直到那时也还在训练。人在训练，宝可梦也在训练，都有，就看是做什么的。

要是时间再早点，按平时或其他员工的下班时间，他们这么飞时总能听见街头艺人弄出的动静。有时有人把架子鼓搬到广场上，用劲地敲起鼓来，斜对面的广场另一侧则传来电子琴的声音，怪就怪在空中的人听着嘈杂，在地上听却觉得两边各做各的，毫不影响。现在那儿空荡荡的，休赛期连摊子都没有，就和普通的小广场差不离。

出租车停在他家门口，和往常一样，差不多快要十一点。他付了钱，在包里掏钥匙。好几十年前，奇巴纳说他穿着这身西服配运动包太不搭，送了他一个红色的皮质提包，他一直用到现在，边都有点磨了，但他叫人拿去修修又继续用下去。站在门前，他边掏钥匙边又想起死亡二字，这样算来这两个字就算是在他脑袋里待了十五小时，但其实严格说来要更久，比方说几年或者几十年，只是他不常去想，便觉得这词不存在了。在他拿出钥匙前，门开了。他看到一个困得睁不开眼睛的奇巴纳歪歪斜斜地抓着门把手，嘴巴张张合合，却没声音出来，好像站着就会再睡着。他走进门，那男人便趴在他的身上睡，让他差点想在玄关就地躺下睡上一觉，等半夜什么时候自然醒来了再回到床上去。他一只手提着包，一只手撑着奇巴纳的身子，往卧室走时突然闻到刚刚没闻到的香波的味道，是从奇巴纳的领口里传来的。头发上也有一些。他把提包搁在客厅门边，心想等会儿得先洗个澡，换身衣服再进被窝，而且觉得这事得赶快做，否则热水准会让他昏昏欲睡。往前，往左，他们的卧室漆黑一片，有点儿凉，看样子暖气还没有开多久。他没有开灯，摸黑把奇巴纳塞进了被子里，跟塞一个柔软无比又极大的枕头一样，还不能使劲塞，否则会接到抗议书。他拉起被子，然后把脸埋在奇巴纳的肩膀窝里。深吸。慢呼。他真真切切地闻到了气味，听见奇巴纳在呼吸。


End file.
